


Exploding Emotions

by BlueBoxDetective



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Episodes, Gen, Hurt, Injury, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBoxDetective/pseuds/BlueBoxDetective
Summary: Yaz gets injured. The Doctor has difficulties dealing with what happened and the two of them get into a fight.(Don't worry. They get along in the end - of course they do!)





	Exploding Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I am not native to English and do want to apologize for any mistakes I have made. Happy to hear your suggestions and opinions about the story :)
> 
> Sometimes I feel like I only imagine the "good times" the Doctor and her companions have. But in my opinion, it isn't always just easy for all of them. So in this short story, the Doctor and Yaz get into a fight - even though they work it out in the end.
> 
> Doctor Who is a trademark of the BBC, all rights reserved. My story is only shared for the enjoyment of others and is not intended to get myself any advantages or to create the feeling that the characters are my own.

Yaz awoke to a bright light blinding her. It looked like she was staring into the sun, only it was too close to her face. Way to close, the sun shouldn't be only a few feet above your head, Yaz was relatively certain of that. She blinked, trying to protect her eyes from the rays of light puncturing her vision. Slowly a voice worked itself into her brain, but Yaz couldn't make out what it was saying. The sound seemed to be familiar to her, but her ears were ringing too loud to understand anything. Once again she opened her eyes, now noticing some silhouettes dancing in front of her. A hand reached out to her face, touching her head. Yaz felt a sudden pain exploding as the hand came into contact with her, too sharp, too big to compensate. With a moan of pain her eyes fell closed again, her mind drifting into unconsciousness.

The next time she opened her eyes, the light was dimmer and her head wasn't torn apart by pain and noise. She blinked, a blank, white ceiling in her view. Yaz was in a hospital room. A comfy mattress put slight pressure to her body and she noticed the slow burning pain where it touched her. Above her were white, stainless blankets, under which different tubes and cables were leading to a big machine right next to her.  
“Hey, Yaz.” a voice whispered and she turned her head towards the person speaking. Ryan came into view, sitting on an uncomfortable looking plastic chair left of Yaz' head, his long legs crossed and his face full of worry. Yaz' voice cracked as she tried to answer, instead of a greeting only some unintelligible sounds escaped her mouth. “You don't have to talk. Remember what happened? Better rest so the Tardis can work its magic on your body.” Ryan shot a short look at the machine which Yaz was connected to. The woman shook her head and instantly groaned, pinching her eyes in pain. “Will tell you later, try to sleep again. I'll tell the Doctor and Graham you're awake.”

Yaz fell asleep again, sometimes waking up to Ryan or Graham checking in on her. A few phases of sleep later she was able to slowly move without the pain exploding everywhere and she also managed to find her voice again. As soon as she had a short chat with Graham about her well-being, the Doctor came into her hospital room, a serious and dark expression on her face. Graham quickly turned around: “Not yet, Doc. Let her rest some more, she is still really weak.” But the time lady didn't even look at him, her gaze fixed on Yaz who smiled in delight of seeing her. “Can we have a minute in private?” The Doctor asked Graham, who seemed like he wanted to argue but decided against it in the last second. He shot Yaz an apologizing look and walked out of the room.

“You look like there is something wrong?” Yaz asked with worry in her voice, “I'm sorry I went after you, if that is what is making you angry?”  
At the mention of that the Doctors expression turned even darker, she seemed to shake with emotions, desperately trying to hold them in, but as she opened her mouth they just erupted from her: “Why can't you listen to a single word I say?! I told you to stay in the Tardis and wait for me!”  
Yaz flinched at the words of the Doctor, confused about her bad mood: “I came to save you, because I was worried!”  
“I didn't need to be saved!” the Doctor answered, obviously trying to keep her voice down but failing at it. Not able to stand still she started pacing up and down the small room.  
“You would have been shot! I saved your life!” Yaz replied, now also with a hint of anger in her voice.  
“You ruined everything!” the Doctor shouted, “I would have been just fine if you hadn't interfered!”  
“What's wrong with you?! If I hadn't come you would be dead now, laying between celebrating Darleks!”  
“I don't care! If I tell you to stay, you have to stay because it is to dangerous for you! Why don't your little human brains get that?!” In rage the Doctor stomped her feet on the ground, but even though it looked adorable Yaz didn't fell like laughing right now. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her body: “Is that how little you think of me? That I am a little child that needs to be looked after?!”  
“Well look at you, proving me right! If that Darlek hadn't been nearly dead, you wouldn't be talking to me right now!”  
“And if I hadn't jumped between that Darlek and you, you wouldn't have this conversation right now, either!” Yaz shouted, her face turning read from anger.  
The Doctor turned to her and fixated her with a look from her hazel eyes: “I can regenerate, but you can't! You humans just drop dead!”  
“Shut up!” Yaz punched her blanket with a fist. “I thought you would thank me, but instead you choose to scream at me.”  
“I have a right to be angry!” the time lady yelled, throwing her coat to the floor because she was getting too warm. “You and the others make my job so difficult! I can't do this anymore!”  
Yaz' jaw dropped, she dug her fingers into the covers as she hissed: “Well, then just go! Leave right now and do this on your own!”  
“You know what, you are right,” she stomped over to the door, picking up her coat on the way. Without another word the door flew shut behind her, the slam echoing in Yaz' ears. Speechless Yaz let herself fall back into her pillows, not even noticing how much that hurt. Tears built up in her eyes and overflew, running down into her hair.

A short time later a knock interrupted her thoughts and Ryan peered through the door. “Can I come in?” Without waiting for an answer he got back into the chair next to Yaz' head. “Graham and I heard you guys screaming. Now the Doc has herself looked in, won't talk to us. What happened?” Yaz shook her head, wiping away the tears from her face. “Nothing,” she muttered, not looking at Ryan, “But we probably will have to go back soon.” The only thing Ryan managed to answer was a silent “Oh.” He stared at the door as Yaz looked up to him. “I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to end your adventure. Well, our adventure, I know you two really loved it.”  
“I will talk to the Doctor,” Ryan told her and got up, “I don't think she really meant that. That's not her.” Yaz just shrugged her shoulders.

As the door opened again Yaz sat up, expecting Ryan to come back. Instead, the Doctor stepped into the room, closing the door after her and standing around awkwardly. Since she didn't say anything, so Yaz spoke first: “I will go if you disconnect me from all that.” With her head she motioned to the machine next to her.  
“No. You need that.” the Doctor answered, taking the plastic chair from it's place next to Yaz' head and putting it down next to her feet. She sat down, crossing her legs before uncrossing them again, obviously uncomfortable.  
“Why did you come, then?”  
After a few seconds of silence, the Doctor sighed and looked Yaz in the eyes: “I am sorry I yelled before. I... I didn't mean it like that.”  
“You didn't mean it like that?” Yaz asked incredulous, “What part? The one where you insulted me or the one where you blamed me?”  
“Well you...” The time lady closed her eyes, wrinkles showing up all over her face. She scrunched up her face and took a deep breath: “I didn't mean to get so angry. You meant well.”  
Yaz crossed her arms and stood silent.  
“You wanted to save me, I get that. It is just... I...” the Doctor stuttered, avoiding Yaz' look. “Yes?” the brunette asked, not as much anger in her voice as before.  
“If I tell you to stay in the Tardis, I mean well, too.”  
“I believe you just don't think we are smart enough. You are not the only capable person in the universe, you know?” It was still audible that Yaz was cross.  
“Of course I know that!” The Doctor exclaimed, sitting on the edge of her chair. “You are brilliant, Yasmin Khan!”  
“Then why do you shut us out like that?!” Yaz burst out louder than she meant to.  
The Doctor opened her mouth and closed it again, staring at the floor. Yaz' anger faded as she saw the slouched shoulders and a hint of read on the cheeks of the woman, looking like the always so confident and certain time lady was ashamed. The silence grew bigger, but the Doctor didn't seem to find the words. Something fell from her face and Yaz noticed a single wet spot on her blue trousers. Now feeling guilty, she spoke more softly: “Doctor, please. Talk to me.”  
Still not looking at Yaz, the Doctor opened her mouth again. She looked up for a second and swallowed hard, then whispered: “I have to protect you.”  
Yaz raised an eyebrow in confusion: “Doctor, we are all adults. You don't have to look after us like we are toddlers.”  
The Doctor shot Yaz a look that showed that she was hurt, maybe because Yaz didn't understand, maybe because of something else. Slowly she added: “You are fragile. I bring you into danger and sometimes I have to make sure you don't get hurt. That includes keeping you away from some things, if I can.”  
“That just makes it more dangerous for you. You aren't invincible, and if we can help you it can be safer for all of us.”  
“You don't understand, do you?” the Doctor whispered, her voice sounding truly desperate, “If I get hurt, I can deal with it. It is my fault if I tamper with things that shouldn't be tampered with. But if I get you hurt...” her voice broke, and she looked down onto the tips of her shoes. She swallowed again and continued: “I can't live with that. You are precious to me. You could have died today. I thought you were dead. I heard the Darlek and saw you falling. As your head hit the ground it made the worst noise I ever heard. You laid there, pale and not moving, your eyes closed. I got so scared, I screamed for you, but you didn't answer. I...” her voice cracked and this time she wasn't able to continue, pulling her legs up to her chest and hiding her face behind her slender hands.  
Yaz took a while to process what the blonde woman just told her, her anger had vanished into thin air. Her eyebrows were pulled together in concern: “Doc... I am so sorry...” she whispered. Not knowing how to comfort the Doctor she tried to move closer to her, but was held back by the cables connecting her to the medical machine. It complained by beeping furiously, making the Doctor jump from her chair. “What is wrong?” she asked anxiously, running with her screwdriver to point it at the machine. “Nothing!” Yaz was quick to answer, “Just tried to move towards you. Sorry. Didn't mean to alarm you.”  
The Doctor calmed down, now standing next to Yaz. The brunette reached out for the Doctors hand and pulled her towards her bed. The time lady sat down on the edge, staring at the blank wall. Yaz spoke in a soft voice: “I am sorry I worried you. But I wouldn't do anything different. If I get the chance to save you, I will. Because you are precious to me, too, you know?”  
Yaz looked at the Doctor, but she didn't turn her head. “I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier,” the time lady muttered instead, “I know you wanted to save me, and I do appreciate it. But I got so scared, I couldn't deal with it. I thought I would have to bring you all back, just so I can't hurt you anymore.”  
“You are not hurting us,” Yaz replied vividly, “If I was home I could get into an accident, or get shot, or eaten by a giant spider. I don't care if it is dangerous to be with you. Because it is worth it.”  
“It won't be if you die.” the Doctor whispered so quietly that Yaz wondered if she had even intended for her to hear it.  
“I won't die, because you are with me. And you won't die because we are with you, Doc. Okay?”  
The Doctor looked at Yaz, but the brunette couldn't tell what the expression on the time ladies face meant. Yaz got closer and pulled the Doctor into a hug: “I don't want to fight with you. I am so glad to have you.”  
“Me too, “the Doctor answered, leaning into the hug, “And it won't happen again. If you promise not to die.”  
Yaz giggled: “Okay, Doc. Whatever you want.”  
And they both smiled, taking in the presence of each other.


End file.
